


Red and Gold

by Gaynin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Peter is almost 60 and Wade is much younger but still middle aged, Anal Sex, Based on a dream I had, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Hope this is interesting to anyone besides me, M/M, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Peter Parker lives alone and all things considered, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.





	1. Like Any Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very new concept for me in a brand new fandom to me so I hope ya'll enjoy!

It was a chilly spring night, Peter sat alone on the bench swing on his back porch trying to enjoy the view of the mountains just beyond his property. It was eerily quiet for Peter’s liking, usually, the crickets would be singing and the owls hooting but not a creature seemed to be out that night and the only noise around was the wind whipping past his face and the squeak of the metal chains supporting him as he rocked gently back and forth. 

Peter had had just about enough of it, pulling his sweater closed tighter around him as he stood and made his way inside.

He padded into the kitchen and even there was too quiet. The beeps of the microwave the loudest noise in his world as he reheated his leftovers from the night before, a salisbury steak and green beans.

The years went by fast but the days moved slow. Peter had been 59 for half a year already and yet every day he sat and waited for 60. 

He sighed. Another night, another evening the television stayed off, the evening news could be hell to watch. He didn’t know why he paid for cable anymore.

Oh yeah, the History Channel was good during the day.

Peter brushed his teeth, not bothering to turn off the bathroom fan when he accidentally flicked it on, just so he could have a little noise, and got ready for bed.

At 3:33 am he woke to his spider-sense, an old sensation like a stale nostalgic smell. 

And a weight in his lap.

He had barely a second to come to before he realized there was an intruder in his house and on his bed.

About to plunge a knife into his chest.

His heart beat once.

And then a sword came jutting out his would-be-killer’s chest and the intruder made a terrible sound as his blood spilt on the comforter covering Peter. The perp was then lifted up into the air by the sword and moved to the right blood dribbling after him.

“And that takes care of that.” says a man in a red and black suit and mask holding the hilt of the sword “Sorry I had to make it such a close call, wanted to make sure he wasn’t a booty call of yours.”

Peter gawked, speechless.

“Yeah I’ve been tracking this asshole for weeks, piece of shit gets off on killin’ older folk and.. well I’ll spare you the details, which reminds me.” the masked man then pulls out another katana from his back and shoves it through the small of the perps back, having it come out through his stomach then giving it a twist “Yeaaah that one’s for Mr. Hurowitz.”

Peter grabbed for his comforter remembering too late that it was covered in blood. 

“Oo yeah try soap and cold water. And if that doesn’t work,” the suited man looks down at the puddle he made on the floor “baking soda and hydrogen peroxide should do the trick.” and he makes to leave, perp on his blades.

“Wait!” Peter finally calls.

The man turns around.

“Wh-what's your name?”

The man looks at Peter for a moment, then cocks his head to the side “It’s Deadpool.”

It wasn’t what Peter was looking for but he nods in understanding.

Deadpool snorts “Where are your manners young man? Don’t you know it’s rude not to introduce _your_ self to the guy who left blood all over your stuff?”

Peter manages to smile at that, heart still racing “My name’s Peter, Peter Parker.”

“Well, Mr. Parker-”

“Peter. Please.”

“Well Peter my advice to you is to adopt a dog... a big one.” and with that Deadpool nods and turns once again to walk away.

The empty pit of loneliness starts to open again in Peter’s chest and he makes a decision “If you come back!” he calls “I’ll make it worth your while!” 

Deadpool looks over his shoulder. One part surprised two parts intrigued.

“I might have to take you up on that Peter. I really just might.”


	2. Make a Big Noise or a Small Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade doesn't know what to expect when he returns to Mr. Parker's house but it sure is worth his while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Yellow Head Box]_   
>  _{White Head Box}_

Wade waited a week to return to Mr. Parker's house, he didn't want to seem too excited especially since he wasn't expecting too much. Maybe a meal and a nice conversation. But still, there was something in the promise Peter made to him that sounded so intriguing. 

Maybe it was the man's tone of voice, a little desperate in a way Wade was far too familiar with. Or maybe it was his soft brown eyes that seemed to glow a little supernaturally in the darkness. But then again Wade always got a little squirrelly after a mission accomplished maybe he was just seeing things.

_{Maybe his eyes aren't even brown}_

Wade knocked on the front door of the same house he had tracked a killer into not long before, this time in broad daylight but still in his suit, totally nonchalantly.

Peter Parker opened the door smiling.

_[Yup those eyes are brown my friend]_

The same brown eyes welcomed him inside as if he was a girl scout with cookies.

“I’ll be honest I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Well, you know how it is Mr. Parker people to save, other people to.. let’s say ‘not save’.”

Peter nodded as if he did know and said “Peter, please.”

“Right.”

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Would love a mojito.” Wade said, elbows on the kitchen island.

Peter laughed “How ‘bout a coffee?”

“It’ll do. Thanks.” Wade sat “How'd you make out with the cleanup?”

Peter smiled, Wade thought to himself it was a cute little smile.

“I threw everything out, I didn't like that sheet set anyway.”

“Ah, hopefully your garbagemen aren't the curious type.”

Peter shook his head still smiling “You know it was very difficult to get to sleep for this past week,” Peter crossed the room and laid a hand on Wade's resting forearm “but I would think of you and think if anyone tried that again” Peter squeezed gently “you'd get 'em.”

Wade got caught up in Peter's friendly features, in his straight white teeth, the light dusting of freckles, and especially in those knee-buckling eyes. Wade realized he was blushing a little underneath his mask.

Wade composed himself rolling his neck “It’s all in a day's work Sir.” he cleared his throat projecting his voice and puffing his chest “You can sleep easy knowing that Captain Deadpool is on the job!”

Peter laughed and went to retrieve two mugs from the cupboard.

They sat with their coffee’s in hand.

“You know I haven't felt vulnerable in a long time…” Peter said, “and I really want to thank you for saving me the other night.”

“Hey, no biggie I was just un-aliveing an asshole who deserved it.”

“None the less, I know how hard it can be to catch your perp and if you hadn’t gotten there in time I wouldn’t be here anymore.” 

“Mmmm ohhhh I get it. You used to be a cop or something?” Deadpool said a little uneasily, fidgeting in his seat.

Peter smiled again, this time a secretive type of smile.

“Something like that…”

Then it clicked for Wade.

“No. No way! You just gave me the secret 'I used to be a superhero’ smirk!”

_[It's a sexy smirk]_

Peter smiled again.

“Shut up!” Wade yelled, grinning “Who were you? Where you Captain Britain? Where you Mr. Fantastic? Wait.” Wade tried to do the math in his head.

Peter chuckles “Come down to the basement and I'll show you.”

“That's not ominous at all and I trust you implicitly!” Deadpool says bounding from his chair. Peter chuckled.

At the basement stairs, Peter turned to Wade and said “I have to be careful going down these things so you can go first.” 

Wade doesn’t think twice and runs down them, looking around in the darkness at the bottom.

“Turn on the switches!” calls Peter from the 3rd step.

Wade flicks on two to illuminate a regular old basement.

“All of them.” chuckles Peter from halfway down.

Wade looks over at the five other switches on the wall.

The third one dimmed the lights.

The fourth one turned them blue.

The fifth turned on red lights that lined the walls in patterned lines.

The sixth turned all the cabinets around.

And the last one lowered all the backs of the cabinets down to reveal glass cases holding three of the legendary spider suits in beautiful, pristine condition.

Peter made it to the bottom of the stairs in time for Wade to stop gawking at the suits and start gawking at him.

“You’re Spiderman!? THE Spiderman!?”

_[Spiderhunk is more like it!]_

_{Our first stiffy. Ah sweet memories.}_

Peter just nodded, smiling.

“Holy SHIT DUDE. SIR. I’m like your biggest fan! I’ve read all your comics, clipped out all your newspaper photos, and I’ve drawn fanart of us together, is that weird? That one’s weird.”

Peter laughed “Well then you might be interested in these.” and Peter opened a cupboard and pulled out a box full of old photo albums. The mercenary squealed.

“But first” Peter put up a halting hand “your name. Please.”

“Wade Winston Wilson Sir, and I am at your service, for the rest of my life if you let me see those photos.”

Peter giggled and handed over the box.

Wade took the box with boyish glee and plopped down cross-legged in the middle of the basement floor.

For hours Wade went through the various pictures of Peter as Spiderman telling Peter all the trivia facts he knew about Spiderman and asking Peter about various pictures and the stories behind them.

“That time you held together a train with nothing but your webbing and muscles? That was so..”

_{Hot!}_

_[Sexy.]_

“Hot.” Wade finished rubbing his face through his mask.

Peter blushed “Well, thank you. I was sore after that one for a couple weeks though, I’ll tell ya.”

“I’ll bet.” Wade pulled another photo album from the bottom of the box and opened it up.

“Oh that’s uh..” Peter started, embarrassed.

Inside was pictures, not of Peter in his spider suit, but of mild-mannered Peter Parker, younger and civilian. The first picture of a middle-aged Peter holding up a beer at the beach looking pleasantly flushed.

“That’s just an album my ex-wife put together of me. It’s.. embarrassing and now I’m stuck with it.”

“I was about to ask who this fine specimen of a man was.” Wade said, “Just kidding, no I wasn’t, I knew it was Ol’ Silver Fox Peter Parker all along.”

Peter let out an embarrassed little laugh.

Wade looked at each picture asking Peter about each and every one.

“And this one?” Wade pointed at a picture of Peter looking through a heavy looking camera’s viewfinder, cheesing.

“My first day as an official photographer for the Daily Bugle.”

“Aww look at you in this one.” Wade points to a photo of Peter with a friend hanging out on a stoop.

“You know I was probably about 15 at the time of that picture, that’s around when I first became Spiderman.”

“Really? Aww, you were just a baby! Shoulda called you Spiderboy.”

“I oughta web you to the wall for that.”

“Oh would you? Would you please?”

Peter pushed playfully at Wade’s masked head.

Then Peter’s smile fell “... Say, would you… unmask for me?” he asked.

Wade sat up a little straighter “Why?”

“It’s nothing I just.. I’m just curious is all.”

Wade sighed and facing away from Peter took off his mask.

“.... Well I can’t see you Wade if you don’t turn around.”

Wade turned toward Peter unhappily.

“There, a face for a face right? Is this what you wanted to see?”

Peter’s hand reached his cheek before Wade realized it was coming. Wade looked up to meet Peter’s eyes for the first time with nothing between them. Not happy for the pity he knew to be coming.

Peter whistled “Those have got to be the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Wade’s expression of anger fell away to leave him self-conscious and blushing.

Wade pulled his mask back on and made a show of closing the albums back up one at a time.

“Aw what’s a matter?” Peter smiled.

Wade gathered the albums up in his arms and stood up. 

“Can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

Wade walked past him with a hissed “I’m taking these.” and marched back up the stairs.

“That’s okay!” Peter called after him “You can return them next week!”

He waited a moment and heard “Make me dinner next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned cuz next chapter commmmmes the smut


	3. Give It What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes flirting is just flirting and sometimes it's a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rating earned

Weeks followed the day Peter first told Wade about his past life as Spiderman and Wade found himself enjoying his new favorite pastime, sitting in Peter’s house with a hot beverage, gazing at pictures of the man while bantering, flirtatiously on his part. Wade didn’t even have his mask on he was so comfortable.

Wade sighed dreamily as he admired a picture of Peter in his Spidersuit, sans mask, crouched on a brace of a bridge, smiling as the sun hit his face just so, summer freckles out on full display.

“This has gotta be my favorite picture of you,” Wade said “definitely cause it's ballsy, but mainly because I can see every pec and ab underneath your suit and it’s making me salivate. Goddamn Spiderman do you know how fast I would've hopped on that dick?”

Peter had been steadily turning pink for the last few moments and he laughed a little at Wade. 

But Wade lowered his voice and said “About as fast as I'd hop on it right now.”

“It's not nice to tease an old man you know.”

“Oh, you think I'm a tease now” Wade leaned toward him across the table giving him his best fuck-me eyes “just wait until I'm slobbin' on that knob Petey.”

“Wilson.”

“Okay okay,” Wade said backing off waving his hands in surrender “but you can't blame a man for tryina bone down with the legendary Spiderman especially when he still looks good enough to eat.”

And then Wade saw it, his favorite moment, the moment he knew he was about to get everything he wanted. He could see it written all over Peter's face.

“What if..” Peter said “what if I wanted to hop on you instead?” he bit his lip.

“Oh hell yes. Spiderman can get whatever he wants.” and with that Wade leaned in for the kill.

Until Peter leaned away “What about Peter Parker?”

Wade looked into his eyes for a beat and murmured “Peter can get double.” before kissing him.

The kiss was so tender, so full of warmth Wade wondered of all Peter’s kisses were so nice. He learned they could be even nicer when Peter took control of their kiss and got just a little rough with him.

Wade grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and tugged his head back, and Peter let out a helpless little “Mmm”

“You like that baby boy?” Wade said into his ear.

Peter huffed a laugh “I’m way too old for you to call me something like that. Ah!”

Wade sucked on a lucky spot halfway down his neck.

“Nuh-uh Peter Parker. You can’t fool me. I know you got the same heart and soul you did when you first put that suit on.” Wade ran his hand up Peter's thigh “You’re a little brat and you know it.” Wade whispered before sealing his lips over Peter’s again who whimpered in return, moaning in pleasure.

_{We got a noisey one boys}_

_[Hell yes!]_

Wade guided Peter, who was much shorter, by the mouth out of his chair, across the kitchen and into the hall outside his bedroom. He got Peter’s hands pinned to his sides and his knee slid between Peter’s legs before his let the man’s lips go again.

“You know what I think?” he whispered into Peter's collarbone “I think this whole ‘helpless old man’ thing is just an act. I think you still got some juice left in you. Come on Peter. Show me your spidey strength.”

Within a second Wade was plastered against the wall and hoisted up it, with Peter's mouth on his neck, his own legs wrapped around Peter's waist.

“Oh Peter,” Wade moaned “one of these days you gonna have to fuck me like you paid for me.”

Peter let out an “mmm” in agreement.

“But that's for another night,” and Wade put himself back on the floor and reached for Peter’s pants “tonight I'm gonna fuck you like you just came home from war.” 

Peter laughed, Wade smiled.

“Too soon for roleplay? I get it. Go sit on the bed baby.” Wade said.

Wade could see the delicious strain of Peter's erection against the fabric of his shorts where his fly was opened.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and Wade wasted no time falling to his knees and pulling the fabric of Peter’s pants and underwear down until Peter came bouncing out, thick and ready.

Wade wrapped his lips around the head of Peter’s cock and sighed as he sucked him down. 

Peter moaned out “Ah Wade,” encouraging the man on.

Soon Wade got wild with it, twisting his head every which way and getting Peter good and sloppy wet.

“Wade, Wade this thing’ll be over before it starts if you keep going like that.”

Wade made himself choke one more time on it before relinquishing the man.

“Sorry Wade, I’m not a young buck like you anymore.”

_[Is it weird that it turns me on the more he talks about how old he is?]_

_{Maybe we’ve got an old/young kink}_

“That’s for a different night.” Wade responds to himself.

Peter cocked his head before letting himself be lifted up and dragged to the middle of the bed where his pants were removed along with the rest of their clothes.

Soon Wade came kneeling up the bed positioning himself between Peter's legs before laying atop him to kiss his lips again.

Wade rose back up and with two fingers pressed against Peter's entrance, Wade said “You sure this is the way you want it baby boy? Cuz I can ride this thing until the sun comes up.” and Wade circled a finger around the tip of Peter's cock.

Peter hips bucked “You thinking I would last that long with someone as wild as you riding me is flattering Wade.” he smiled.

“Hmm, you're right. I might tear it off with my ass cheeks.”

Peter threw his head back laughing as Wade dipped his fingers inside.

“That is the worst dirty talk ever, Wade!” 

“Got you to laugh though.”

Peter sighed “You always get me to laugh.”

Wade had to bite his lip to keep from saying something too emotional in the tender moment.

He added another finger and said, “What I really wanna do is get you to come.”

“Well stick your dick in and you just might.”

Wade's dick agreed with a little jump of its own at the suggestion.

Wade pulled out a condom and wrapped himself up before sliding himself inside his longtime hero, he had thought about going in raw but he wanted to protect Peter.

Peter let out a groan that Wade couldn't get enough of.

“Oh you really like this. Don’t you baby boy?” 

Peter reached for the pillows above his head and pulled one over his face before saying something muffled into it.

“Nuh-uh.” Wade grabbed the pillow and yanked it violently out of Peter’s grasp as he began to thrust his hips “None of that shit. Talk to me babe.”

“Said..” Peter swallowed “said ‘yes Sir.’”

“Ohhoho I’m Sir now?” Wade paused his hips for a moment and pinned Peter’s hands over his head with one hand and the other slid down Peter’s chest, he smoldered him in his gaze “Let’s see if I’m not Daddy by the end of the night.” and with that Wade’s hips started up again deeper than before. 

Peter moaned out into the open air, wrapping his legs around Wade placing both feet onto the small of his back in a dancer’s pose, holding him there possessively.

“Flexible as ever huh Peter?”

“Yes Sir.” Peter moaned eye glazed over.

“Fuck you’re a sexy sight.” Wade buried himself to the hilt and ground there a moment “You were my first crush you know.” 

Peter blinked a few times in an attempt at lucidity and looked Wade in the eyes.

“I was 13, on a trip to NYC, walking down 3rd street toward 67th when you swung overhead.”

Peter’s chest rose and fell, his eyes swelled with emotion. Wade stopped a moment.

“I popped my first boner right then and there.”

Peter laughed.

Wade laughed too head falling to Peter’s chest “I never forgot the shape of your ass in that suit.” he said getting back to grinding “And if this is a one-time thing I’ll never forget how it feels to be inside you, Peter Parker.”

Peter leaned up, hands still trapped, Wade read him well and leaned in. They kiss, nice and tender.

When they disconnect Peter whispers “How does it feel?”

Wade grunts, thrusting and taking a bite of Peter’s collarbone “So fuckin good, better than I ever imagined.”

“You should fuck me raw next time.”

“Mm, I’ll fuck you till you’re raw this time.”

Peter giggled then moaned as Wade let go of his hands in favor of grabbing the backs of his thighs and pushing them towards his chest, thrusting into him faster and deeper.

Peter cried out “Ah! Oooo there!”

“There?” Wade asked becoming merciless in his thrusts as he hit Peter’s spot “There baby? Right there?”

Peter turned his head, speechless for a moment and drooling. Peter’s hand found another pillow and he brought it to his mouth to bit it, moaning through his teeth.

Wade grabbed the pillow “Let go, baby. I wanna hear you when I’m hittin your spot.”

Peter let go of the pillow and Wade quickly flung it across the room. Then Wade put his hand on Peter’s neck and squeezed, not enough to choke but enough pressure to give them both a thrill.

Peter cried out, stretching his neck for Wade’s hand, holding his own legs back for him. Then Wade began to jerk his cock and Peter flailed.

“No! Please!” Peter cried swatting at Wade’s hand “Wanna last! Want this to last!”

Wade smirked “You little cockslut, you’ve been waiting for someone to come and hit it like I can, haven't you? You shoulda said something sooner, Peter. We coulda had you bent over the kitchen counter Day 1.”

Peter struggled for breath but said “Day 1 was-.. when you-.. saved me.”

Wade fucked into him harder “Oh you’re kinky Peter Parker, would that have turned you on? Fucking you right then and there, after saving your life?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Wade fucked Peter with all he had until Peter was practically screaming, coming untouched onto his own stomach.

After he came Peter put his hands on Wade’s chest. Wade knew that meant it was too much so he pulled out, removed the condom, and jerked himself off with gruff little grunts until he was adding to the mess on Peter’s stomach.

Wade watched for a moment as Peter’s breathing slowed. Peter brought his fingers to his stomach and lazily wiped up some of the cum before bringing it to his lips.

“Fuck.” Wade whispered, watching Peter clean his fingers, one by one with his tongue. 

Wade dipped down and sucked Peter's softening cock into his mouth making Peter jolt, cleaning the tip for him with his mouth until Peter pushed at his shoulders.

“You really are a tease Wade Wilson.” Peter said.

“You have no idea.”

Peter shrugged a shoulder sleepily “I have some idea.”

Wade made to stand and Peter, on the brink of nodding off, became alarmed.

“You're not leaving are you?” Peter asked.

Wade froze “You want me to stay?”

Peter said nothing, just threw an arm over his eyes.

“Peter do you?”

Peter, just barely, turned away from him.

“Hey listen, ya little brat, you gotta tell me what you want.”

Peter dropped his arm onto the bed and said “Well of course I want you to stay Wade!”

“Okay. Good.” Wade gestured between them while climbing up higher onto the bed “Communication.”

Soon they were spooning, Wade's arms around Peter under the covers. “You got no problem telling me where to fuck you but when you want cuddles you're suddenly at a loss for words.”

Peter smiled and turned toward Wade snuggling a little closer “If only someone else could be at a loss for words.” He said, kissing Wade on the corner of his mouth before turning back.

Wade slapped his ass through the sheets “Brat.”

“Good night Wade.” Peter smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! That's all folks!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Thanks for reading c:


End file.
